Bioshock: The Big Brother
by MarxxMan
Summary: AU. With the little sisters being killed, Gilbert Alexander makes a daring move and authorizes the creation of the Little Brother Program. One of the Subjects was injured and returned to normal, he now lives in Pauper's Drop unknown to him is that he has a Guardian Armoured Angel.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Bioshock **

Prologue

Little Brother Program Audio Log 1

_The number of Little Sister gatherers is declining rapidly with splicers taking out Protectors and inconsequence the Little Sisters in large numbers. We need a new form of gatherer to salvage the Adam from the dead, one of my colleagues suggested that we use young boys for this new gatherer and dubbed it the Little Bother Program. I'm taking this under great consideration, the number of young girls for the Little Sister Program from the orphanage cannot last forever._

-Gilbert Alexander

* * *

Little Brother Program Audio Log 2

_I've decided to move forward with the Little Brother Program and 20 young boys have been selected from one of Rapture's orphanages, they are now prepped and are ready for implantation. I am going assign some Alpha Series Protectors to this program. I will review the results of the implantation process of the Little Brothers within a days time._

-Gilbert Alexander

* * *

Little Brother Program Audio Log 3

_Little Brother Program Log 3, of the 20 young boys submitted into the program 12 died from either incompatibility or from complications during the procedure, the 8 that survived are now official Little Brothers, the Little Sisters acknowledge and recognise them as family strangely enough. Four Big Daddies from the Alpha Series Program have each been assigned a little brother, Protectors Zeta, Eta, Theta and Iota have been bonded to their respective Little Brother as an experiment to follow this experiment, initial test results seem promising as the abundance of orphan boys far outnumber the number of orphaned girls so should the program prove successful the Gatherer Program shall flourish. _

-Gilbert Alexander

* * *

Little Brother Program Audio Log 7

_Little Brother Program Log 7, this is a disaster, the four Little Brother gatherers assigned the other Big daddy Protectors have been killed and Iota and Zeta and their Little Brothers have disappeared leaving only two Little Brother gatherers remaining and the next lot of young boys submitted to the program all died during the operation. Subject 6 and Protector Eta have returned and I am conducting a genetic test to see what made these children capable of surviving the implantation operation. Subject 17 and Protector Theta are still out gathering ADAM so I will conduct my test on him when they return._

-Gilbert Alexander

* * *

Little Brother Program Audio Log 8

_Little Brother Program Log 8, this is truly remarkable, the genetic sequence for Subject 6 states that prior to implantation there was no trace of ADAM in his body meaning his father never spliced before he was conceived and his mother never spliced before she gave birth, coupled with a rare mutation within the child if we can setup a test to locate these individuals the Little Brother Program will succeed but how will we -_Loud Crash_\- -**HEEEELLPP**\- What in the world Theta, what ha...oh no, get Tenenbaum in here now._

-Gilbert Alexander

* * *

Little Brother Program Audio Log 12

_Little Brother Log 12, Subject 17 has survived thanks to Tenenbaum's efforts but the ADAM Slug inside him is no longer responsive we all assume the Slug is dead, remarkably Subject 17 is still recovering but at a much slower rate compared to Subject 6, almost like he has returned to normal. What is most surprising is that Alpha Protector Subject Theta, has regained his ability to speak and has become self-aware which is most alarming but he still deeply cared for Subject 17 as if he was his own son. After examining the damage to Theta's armour and the level of trauma done to Subject 17, we all conclude that he was caught in the explosion of a Nitro Splicer's Grenade. Theta now wants to take the boy to Pauper's Drop were the boy can grow up under his watchful eye. After much deliberation with my colleagues and with Tenenbaum I have agreed to Theta's request. I wish them the best of luck. _

-Gilbert Alexander

* * *

**MichaelMarxxMann here, this is just a crazy idea that popped into my head a little while ago. Please review my work and give any pointer to how I could improve.**


	2. Chapter 1, Kaiden Foley

**I don't own Bioshock**

Little Brother Program Log 9

_Little Brother Log 9, this is incedible, one of our observers reported that when a Little Sister gatherer's protector was killed and the Little Sister was about to be harvested, she was rescued by Subject 6 and Protector Eta, and he reported that the Little Brother actually participated in the conflict by distracting the splicers. This shows that the Little Brothers have a high protective instinct for the other Little Sisters, this could prove useful should Subject 17 survives his operation, Protector Theta is being checked over for any serious damage, hopefully they both will return to active status soon._

\- Gilbert Alexander

**11 years later**

Kaiden peered around the corner holding his Webley Mk IV revolver in his right hand as he scanned the area for feral splicers or worse Big Daddies. Satisfied that the coast was clear he made his way to a run down General Store. Once inside, Kaiden froze as he heard a voice coming from nearby.

"Okay, the Metal Daddy is coming this way with the Little Sister, once they are in the street we jump em," said a raspy yet definitely male voice.

Kaiden stayed low as he made his way slowly into the store hoping to avoid the coming firefight. Soon afterwards the thumping of heavy diving boots could be heard coming from afar along with the sounds of a young girl talking; Kaiden knew the pair were close now. Kaiden waited as the thumping intensified and the chattering of the Little Sister got louder.

"Look, Mr. Bubbles, ADAM," said the Little Sister.

Kaiden peered around the corner to see the Little Sister examining a corpse positioned in the dead centre of the street, Kaiden knew it was a trap from what he heard from the nearby splicer.

"**ALRIGHT BOYS GET 'IM**," yelled a splicer.

Multiple explosions ringed out accompanied by the low moans of the Big Daddy and high pitched screams of the Little Sister.

"**Get 'im, Mr. B**," screamed the Little Sister.

The number of explosions and gunshots intensified followed by the dying screams of Splicers and the whale like moans from the Big Daddy. This continued until the Big Daddy gave off a dying moan followed by the loud thump of a heavy body hitting the ground.

"Mr. Bubbles, please get up!" cried the Little Sister as she mourned her fallen protector.

"Alright boys, the Big Daddy is down, now to claim our prize," said one of the Splicers.

Kaiden peered around the corner to see the Little Sister crying, the body of the Big Daddy, Rosie class and the bodies of at least ten Thuggish Splicers. Out of the wrecked buildings came six Leadhead Splicers, and began approaching the Little Sister.

"(screams)** Help! Stop it!**" screamed the Little Sister in fear.

"Come here, we ain't gonna hurt ya," said one of the Splicers.

Kaiden could only watch as the six Splicers approached the defenceless Little Sister, but something inside was telling him to save her.

"(screams) **Big Brother**," screamed the Little Sister surprising the Splicers.

Those two words caused something inside Kaiden to snap, he rose to his full height and spun around the corner aiming his revolver at the head of the nearest Leadhead Splicer.

**BANG**

The .38 S&amp;W bullet impacted the deformed head of the Splicer, killing him instantly, the world seemed to slow down from Kaiden's perspective as he lined up two more headshots.

**BANG**  
**BANG**

Three of the six Leadhead Splicers now fall to the ground dead as one of the other three tries to shoot at Kaiden with her 1882 Spencer Shotgun, Kaiden noticed this and shot her twice, one in the shoulder causing her to arc away and accidentally shoot and kill another Splicer and the second one straight to the head.

Kaiden then trained his revolver on the last Leadhead Splicer, and acted purely on an unknown instinct.

**BANG**

Kaiden executed the last Splicer without a second thought on the matter, all that mattered was protecting his Little Sister.

'What the, where did that come from,' thought Kaiden as he finally calmed down.

After calming down, Kaiden looked around to see the bodies of the splicers, each shot with extreme precision which confused Kaiden, sure he was an okay shot with a revolver but not a crack shot.

Kaiden's train of thought was interrupted by the maniacal laughter of a Spider Splicer, this caused Kaiden to spin around and look up to see said splicer climbing on the ceiling. Moments later the Spider Splicer jumped from the ceiling and lunged at the two, Kaiden responded by aiming at the flying splicer, thinking to end this with one last shot.

**CLICK**

"Dammit, forgot to reload," said Kaiden as he tried to quickly reload his revolver.

Kaiden suddenly dropped his revolver and prepared himself for the up coming brawl, he would have with the Spider Splicer, when something happened that caught him off guard.

**KA-BANG**

Something impacted the head of the Spider Splicer with such force that the body veered off course and landed next to Kaiden. Kaiden then felt something holding onto his leg, he then looked down to see the Little Sister hugging his leg.

"Big Brother, you saved me from the bad man," said the Little Sister as she buried her head into his leg sleeve.

Kaiden now felt extremely confused, Little Sisters usually screamed their lungs out when they're approached by anyone other than a Big Daddy or a Big Sister, but this one is not only approached him but she is hugging his leg and calling him 'Big Brother'.

Kaiden then shook the weird feeling off as the Little Sister let go of his leg, then he started to collect the weapons that the splicers weilded, so he could sell them, of the six Lead Head Splicers, Kaiden collected two Thompson M1A1s, one 1882 Spencer Shotgun, Webley Mk IV Revolver, an extremely rare M1911 Colt and an equally rare 1851 Navy Colt Revolver.

"Score, these will sell nicely," said Kaiden as he wrapped the guns up in his long coat, the Little Sister fiddling with her dress as she waited.

Once the guns where tied together with Kaiden's long-coat he hefted it over his shoulder like a make-shift backpack, he then looked at the Little Sister, she was just standing there fiddling with her dress occasionally switching her attention to a sudden sound animating from the surrounding area.

'Sighs' "Alright little one, come with me, I'll take you somewhere safe, okay," said Kaiden to the Little Sister as he started walking off.

"Yay, I get to go play with Big Brother," replied the Little Sister as she started skipping after him.

Kaiden didn't really pay attention to the Little Sister's comment, he was actually wondering what shot that Spider Splicer.

* * *

**Roof of a Ruined Building**

An armoured figure looks down the sights of a modified rifle as it keeps the young man an little girl in sight, occasionally scanning around for any splicers, see the young man start to walk off with the little girl following, he shoulders the rifle and starts to lumber off, the sound of his heavy footsteps echoing through the air.

"That's my boy," said the armoured figure.

* * *

**Hey everyone MichaelMarxxMann here, sorry for the long wait, juggling multiple stories is tricky, bit I'm managing, because of this updates will be spread over a long period of time though the review I recieve inspire me to write, on a certain story so the more review I get the sooner the next chapter is released.**

**Please follow and review.**

**MichaelMarxxMann Out.**


End file.
